La Verdad de tus Sentimientos
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Mi primer fic : es sobre la serie de jetix llamada Combo Niños... Nuestro niños se enfrentan a un divino muy poderoso llamado Confesión el cual de tan solo una mirada puede hacer que digas una verdad muy oculta dentro de ti... y Serio se verá afectado...


**La Verdad de tus Sentimientos**

**Hola!!! bueno este es mi primer fic y estoy ULTRA NERVIOSA.... espero que les guste y los invito a que escriban fics de esta serie :). 1000 disculpas si es que tube alguna falta de ortografía o de gramatica.... u__u**

**Una mañana cualquiera en el colegio, en el recreo para ser más específicos, un joven de unos 14 años estaba sentado en la acera escribiendo en lo que parecía ser su cuaderno, nadie sabía lo que había en él. El chico tenía unos profundos ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Otro niño de su misma edad lo estaba espiando de hace rato, tenía el pelo y sus ojos café oscuro, una sonrisa maliciosa se posa en su rostro y empieza a acercarse lentamente… **

-HOLA SERIO QUE HACEEES!?- dijo Paco gritándole al oído

-AAA! NADA NADA!- dijo Serio escondiendo rápidamente lo que escribía

-Ooo...! Por favor! Muéstrame si? -dijo el moreno con ojos de perrito- Además soy tu amigo puedes confiar en mí

-Shh! Es un secreto! es mas, la última vez que te mostré algo te reíste!-

-Está bien… de modo que NI ME INTERESABA-

**A lo lejos se empezaron a apreciar dos niñas que se dirigían hacía ellos, una tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello negro, la otra tenía el pelo largo y claro. Serio tragó saliva y guardó el cuaderno en su mochila antes de que las chicas llegaran. Esto llamó la atención de Paco, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero Azul y Pilar ya estaban demasiado cerca como para preguntarle.**

-Hola chicos! Que hacen?- dijo la morena con acento alegre y curioso a la vez.

-Yo nada! Serio si… pero no me quiere decir u__u

-Ya cállate Paco…-

-y a mí no me vas a mostrar?- Dijo Azul sentándose a su lado

-eeeeehhh… es que… aun no lo termino- respondió Serio un poco sonrojado (**N/A: un poco!? Yo diría DEMASIADO jejej… continuemos n.n!)**

**-**El maestre nos está buscando para entrenar- dijo Pilar con tono de aburrimiento

**-**QUEE!? , gritó Paco con los ojos bien abiertos, Ahora? En recreo? Porque u__u?

**-**Que se yo, algo habrá pasado- dijo la rubia

**-**Bien que estamos esperando! Vamos- dijo Serio muy animado

**-**Ehh… o__o vamos!- Respondió el moreno

**Los 4 combo niños tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la biblioteca que es donde siempre Grinto se encontraba. Cuando entraron, todos los libros estaban en el suelo, las auxiliares estaban limpiando y ordenando. Al fondo de la habitación había un papel, Paco lo cogió y lo leyó, sus ojos se abrieron de repente y miró a Pilar y le entregó la nota para que ella la leyera.**

"_Tengo a Grinto, no está herido, pero no lo dejaré libre tan fácilmente, ustedes pagarán lo que su maestre me hizo, Serio, Azul, Pilar y Paco, yo se que ustedes son…" _

-Ay no…- dijo Pilar botando la hoja de papel

-Que sucede Pilar?- Dijo Azul

-El tipo que escribió la carta sabe que somos los combo niños!- Dijo la morena con desesperación

-N-no puede ser como lo descubrieron? Siempre hemos sido muy discretos!- Dijo Serio también muy preocupado

-Pilar sigue leyendo la carta-

-Esta bien…-

"…_Serio, Azul, Pilar, y Paco, yo sé que ustedes son los combo niños, no se sigan escondiendo… se preguntarán como lo sé, lo descubrirán mas tarde… por ahora solo necesito que vengan a las afueras de la ciudad."_

-Tiene a al Maestre- dijo Paco con cara seria- Pero a los que quiere… es a nosotros, debemos ir a salvarlo!

-Si! Responden los demás.

**Los jóvenes se pusieron sus respectivas máscaras y salieron de la escuela sin que nadie los viera. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad un divino los estaba esperando, estaba sentado encima de una jaula, en la cual se encontraba Grinto y cabeza. Paco saltó y intentó golpear al divino, este solo con un suave movimiento logró empujarlo y botarlo al piso.**

-Paco!- Gritaron Serio, Azul y Pilar

-ARRRG! ... quien se supone que eres?- Dijo el moreno enfurecido

-Soy Confesión, el divino de la verdad-

-Tengan cuidado niños es muy poderoso!-Dijo el maestre muy preocupado

-Confesión! Como sabes nuestra identidad secreta!- Grito Pilar

-jajaja pues…- contestó el divino mirando a Grinto, el cual bajó la mirada.

**[Flashback]**

**Confesión entra a la biblioteca rompiendo la ventana, no había nadie mas aparte de Grinto, cabeza y el. Confesión se acercó a Grinto e intentó golpearlo con uno de los tentáculos que tenía en la espalda, Grinto saltó hacia atrás y esquivó el ataque, Confesión tomó a Cabeza con uno de los tentáculos y lo empezó a electrocutar hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Grinto intentó golpearlo, pero este se lo devolvió mas fuerte, dejándolo muy mal herido.**

-Confesión que haces aquí?

-Como? No sabías que vendría? Recuerda que el sello no era eterno

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Vengo a vengarme por lo que me hiciste!... y también a aniquilar a tus queridos aprendices

-Como sabes que tengo aprendices?

-Pues… lo sé todo! Recuerda que soy el divino de la verdad… Ahora dime quienes son!

-No! No lo haré, ellos son el futuro para la capoeira y no dejaré que les hagas daño!

-Entonces me lo vas a tener que decir contra tu propia voluntad!- Dijo el divino tomando a Grinto entre sus tentáculos, sus ojos se tornaron dorados y miró a Grinto hipnotizándolo. -Dime ahora como se llaman tus alumnos!

-E-ellos, son Azul, Serio, Pilar y Paco,*vuelve en sí* NO! Que hice!

-Jajaja! Eres tan patético! Acabas de traicionar a tus queridos aprendices! Te llevaré lejos de aquí, así ellos vendrán por ti y acabaré con ellos.

**[Fin Flashback] **

-Maldito!- Dijo el moreno saltando para darle un gran golpe en uno de sus brazos, pero Confesión tomó a Paco por el pie, lo agitó y los lanzó haciendo que chocara contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente.

-PACO!- Gritaron todos muy preocupados.

-JAJA! Es tan débil, y eso que Grinto dijo que era en el que más confianza tenía!-

-Que estas diciendo? Como que en el que tiene más confianza!- Dijo el joven de ojos verdes enfadado- Grinto nos tiene confianza a los cuatro por igual!

-Bueno pues… eso es lo que a MI me dijo…

-Ocupaste tu hipnosis cierto?- Dijo la morena también enfadada

-Pues esa es mi habilidad! Tengo que utilizarla! Ahora sigues tu pequeñita…- dijo dirigiéndose a Pilar.

**El divino dio un salto hacia delante poniéndose en frente de ella, Pilar intentó escapar por un costado pero Confesión la agarró por el cuello con uno de sus tentáculos y la puso en frente de sus ojos.**

-Grinto me ha contado que haces cosas muy extrañas… parece que no eres muy NORMAL o si?

-Deja de burlarte! Yo soy así y no voy a cambiar NUNCA!

-Pues… lo haces por una razón en especial?

-No! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Estás mintiendo! *sus ojos cambian de color* Dime la verdad!

-*hipnotizada* Lo hago porque nadie nunca me toma en cuenta, creo que es la única manera de que alguien me mire o simplemente se junte conmigo*vuelve en sí* QUE? eso ni yo misma lo sabía!

-Jajaj… pues hay verdades que ni siquiera uno mismo puede reconocer o saber que hay dentro de nosotros

**Estas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Serio… **

-Que es esa energía que siento… hay una verdad muy escondida cerca de aquí! Dijo el divino empezando a mirar a todos los que estaban ahí- Creo que eres… TU! *indica a Serio*

-Q-Q-Quien? Yo?

-Sí! Tú! *mira a Pilar* Tu ya no me sirves… vete…-dijo el divino arrojando a Pilar contra la misma pared que golpeó a Paco.

-Pilar no!- Gritó Azul corriendo a socorrer a su amiga.

-Azul cuida a los chicos, yo me encargaré del divino

-Muy bien ahora necesito saber que verdad tienes dentro de ti!- dijo el divino acercándose a Serio a toda velocidad.

**Serio saltó alto logrando que el divino chocara contra un árbol con toda la fuerza de la velocidad, Confesión se enfureció y le lanzó rayos de electricidad a Serio, este los esquivó sin ningún problema, pero lo que Confesión solamente lo distrajo para ponerse detrás de el y golpearle en la espalda, el chico cayó al piso, el divino comenzó a cargar una esfera de poder gigante que de seguro acabaría con Serio… Azul saltó dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda al divino, este se giró hacia ella con rostro amenazador y lanzó la esfera contra ella. Serio alcanzó a sacarla de ahí antes de que la esfera llegara. El ojiverdes dejó de nuevo a Azul cerca de sus malheridos compañeros y giró hacia Confesión.**

-No te dejaré poner otro misero dedo sobre Azul!- dijo Serio preparándose para pelear- No le harás daño ni a ella ni a mis amigos!

-*sonríe malignamente* mmm..., y por que será que… te preocupas tanto por ella? Hay alguna razón en especial?-

-Ehhh… NO! solamente la protejo porque es mi amiga!- -MIENTES!!- gritó el divino lanzándose sobre el y tomándolo con uno de sus tentáculos- *cambia sus ojos* DIME LA VERDAD MOCOSO MENTIROSO!

-*hipnotizado* es porque… estoy… enamorado de ella*vuelve en sí y se tapa la boca con las manos*

-Q-q-que?- dijo la rubia atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar

-JA! así que estas enamorado de tu compañera eh? *cambia sus ojos de nuevo* ¿Desde cuando?

**-**Desde que la conocí*vuelve en sí* MALDICIÓN! deja de hacer eso!-

**-**No te dejaré ir hasta que desplume todas tus verdades mas ocultas… aunque creo que te hice decir la mas importante*mira a Azul* Si estas tan enamorado de tu amiga… acabaré con ella primero!- dijo Confesión lanzando a Serio lejos.

**-**No! Azul ten cuidado!-

**-**S-sí!

**-***mira la espalda de confesión* ahí esta su símbolo tótem! es uno mío! debo acercarme a el sin que él se dé cuenta, pero primero debo hacer que Paco y Pilar reaccionen! pensó Serio mientras bajaba del árbol.

**Azul se puso en frente del divino y lo miró de manera amenazadora, -No dejaré que hagas confesar otra verdad a nadie más!- Ah si?... eso ya lo veremos!- Ambos saltaron y empezaron a golpearse mutuamente, Azul esquivaba rápidamente los ataques de Confesión, pero este no lograba no ser tocado por los de la rubia.-eres bastante rápida… pero no eres tan fuerte!- dijo el divino golpeándola con uno de sus tentáculos haciéndola caer.**

-Deja a Azul en paz!

-Pa-paco?- dijo la rubia sorprendida por ver a su compañero de pie

-Si! Osa a hacerle algo y te haré pedazos- dijo la morena animada a darle una paliza

-Ja! nunca podrán contra mí, yo soy superior a ustedes!

-Eso es lo que crees- respondió Serio poniéndose al lado de Azul- Emm… Azul… Yo…

-Creo que ahora entiendo todas tus anticipaciones- respondió esta guiñándole el ojo

-Azul…-

**No sabía si era el efecto magneto o simplemente el impulso, pero lo que Serio si sabía era que la distancia entre ellos dos se fue acortando cada vez más, Azul cerró sus ojos y Serio también, estaban a punto de darse el beso de sus vidas cuando de repente…**

-*tapándoles las bocas con las manos*Oigan chicos! dejen el romanticismo para después por favor! *mira al divino y prepara sus puños* hay un divino al que debemos darle una lección primero- dijo el moreno

-Esta bien… u__u'' **(N/A: jajajaj sii ódienme :D y odien a Paco…)**

**Los cuatro se formaron en fila y saltaron hacia el divino, el divino se preparó para darles un buen golpe a los chicos, pero lo cuatro se separaron confundiendo a Confesión. Paco y Pilar tomaron 2 tentáculos de el divino e intentaron mantenerlo quieto, pero este los empezó a electrificar con toda su potencia. Azul le dio un golpe a la cabeza haciendo que Confusión se detuviera, esta era la oportunidad de Serio para tocar su tótem, dio un giro en el aire y lo tocó.**

**-TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!-**

**Los 4 animales aparecieron después de que un halo de luz iluminara todo el lugar, Confesión retrocedió preparado para huir, no sabía que sus aprendices ya podían transformarse, estaba perdido. Serio corrió hacia el y le dio un empujón, haciendo que el divino se fuera para atrás, Paco se puso en la espalda del divino y lo lanzó hacia arriba, donde lo estaba esperando Azul, quién lo rasguñó con sus garras afiladas, Pilar tomó al divino con su súper elasticidad y lo azotó contra el piso, dejándolo un poco mareado.**

-Ustedes no me, no me pueden vencer! Es… Es… es imposible!

-Te lo dijimos! los combo niños nunca se rinden!- dijo Serio

-Chicos! es hora de una explosión!- dijo Pilar sacando un pedazo de madera del suelo.

-**COMBO NIÑOS! SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN-**

**-**NOOOOO!-

**El divino fue sellado en el tronco que Pilar dejó, Serio utilizó sus garras para liberar a Grinto y a cabeza. Los combos niños volvieron a ser humanos y fueron a la sala de entrenamiento a dejar el portal bajo llave para que Confesión no volviese a salir. Después de eso, los chicos y su maestre se dirigieron al centro de la habitación para darles lo que sería una felicitación.**

**-**niños, hoy día me demostraron que han aprendido todo lo que les he enseñado, estoy muy orgulloso- dijo el maestre parándose en frente de los 4 jóvenes.

**-**Muchas gracias!, si no hubiera sido por Serio y Azul estaríamos…-

**-**PILAR!-

**-**uups! lo siento!-

**-**Nada que ver si no hubiera sido por ese golpe que le di en la espalda… aún estaríamos luchando contra él!-

**-**Paco… ¬¬-

**-**Pero si es verdad!-

**-**Los cuatro fueron muy fuertes y me demostraron que tienen bastante disciplina… y de regalo… les dejaré el resto del día libre!-

**-**¿Enserio? *o*-

**-**NO! 5000 lagartijas ahora en este instante!- gritó cabeza saliendo de la nada

**-**Ooo.....! Por que a nosotros!?-

**Después de lo que fueron casi 3 horas de lagartijas, y otras cosas varias, los 4 combo niños al fin fueron libres para ir a descansar, Paco se fue a la casa de Pilar (obvio que con Pilar XD) para terminar una disertación de química que debían hacer para mañana, dejando solos a nuestros 2 tortolitos, esta era la oportunidad de aclarar todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso del día.**

-Bueno Serio, creo que nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente…-

-O___O es verdad *sonroja* bueno… yo…-

-Serio estas… rojísimo… tienes fiebre?-

-Azul… no tengo fiebre solo estoy… un poco nervioso, tu sabes…-

**Ambos se rieron solo por los nervios que tenían.**

-Azul… lo que sucedió hoy… lo que dije… era verdad-

-Claro que sí… y me alegra saber que lo admitas-

-Quiero decirte algo, mas bien… pedirte- dijo Serio mirándola directo a los ojos. **(N/A: KYYAAA! akii viene :3)**

-Si Serio? que quieres?-

-Quería… pedirte… que…-

-OGH VAMOS DILO DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!-

**Ambos se asustaron al sentir que alguien los estaba espiando, Azul se acercó al sitio del que había venido ese gritó tan extraño… y a la vez alentador… de los arbustos salieron Pilar y Paco que de seguro no se habían ido a terminar la tarea después de todo.**

-Pilar! te dije que cerraras la boca- dijo el moreno bastante enfadado con su compañera-

-Lo siento… ¡pero es que no puedo evitarlo!- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a su compañero de ojos verdes-*agita a Serio* ¡reacciona por el amor de dios! díselo de una vez por todas!-

-Pilar, cálmate, no es tan fácil como parece… *ampolleta en la cabeza* o si?- dijo Paco corriendo a una tienda de plantas que estaba cerca de ahí-

-Que está tramando Paco- dijo Azul mirando como su amigo traía unas cuantas hojas entre sus manos-

-Raayooos u__u no habían muerdagos… pero esto sirve!- dijo Paco poniendo las hojas encima de las cabezas de Azul y Serio-

-Lista Pilar!?-

-Si Paco! uno… dos… TRES!!!-

**Ambos empujaron a Serio y a Azul dejándolos muy cerca, Azul miró el "muérdago" que sostenía Paco entre sus dedos, Serio le sujetó el rostro con sus dos manos haciendo que la rubia volviera a mirarlo, era ahora o nunca… los labios de Serio rozaron los de Azul, estaba nervioso, no sabía si continuar o retirarse y salir corriendo, Azul abrazó la espalda de Serio y lo besó suavemente, al principio todos quedaron shockeados por la reacción de Azul, sobretodo Serio el cual sentía que estaba flotando en las nubes. Paco le tiró un mechón de su cabello haciendo que volviera al mundo real y respondiera al beso.**

-Awwwww!! :)- dijo Pilar enternecida

-Creo que debemos irnos... estamos puro tocando el violín- dijo Paco entre risas.

-Esta bien-

**Cuando Paco y Pilar estaban ya alejandose de Serio y Azul, un gritó atravesó toda Nova Nizza de Norte a Sur y de Este a Oeste.**

-PACO!!! PILAR!!! SERIO SE DESMAYÓ!-

**oOoOoOo Fin oOoOoOo**

**:O! que sucederá ahora!? bueno... eso lo verán en el siguiente oneshot... espero que les haya gustado! **

**al **


End file.
